Forum:Episodentitel, die verschoben werden sollten
Wir hatten dieses Thema zwar vor einigen Jahren schon einmall, im Laufe von Diskussion:Nocheinmal Q und Forum:Überarbeitung der EpLink Vorlage bin ich jedoch auf einige weitere Episoden gestoßen, wo unsere Artikelnamen nicht mit den bisher gesammelten Titelkarten übereinstimmt. der Episoden siehe unten --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:32, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Gute Idee. Wir haben hier auch noch einige Beispiele, von denen einige bereits dank der Richtlinine festgelegt werden konnten. Sollen wir hier dennoch der Übersicht halber noch einmal eine Liste von aktuell zur Diskussion stehenden Titeln anlegen? Wäre vielleicht besser. -- 14:11, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Ja mach das mal ruhig, da könnte noch das ein oder andere kommen. Z.B. wird die laut erster Credit-Einblendung ohne Bindestrich geschrieben (Bild dazu folgt demnächst). --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:45, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) / Korrektur: Hatte das mit der Episode Die Iconia Sonden verwechselt, sorry! --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:11, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::ich würde lieber die typografisch korrekten Anführungszeichen benutzen. -- 14:57, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Schwierige Frage. Wenn wir die korrekten Anführungszeichen statt der angezeigten verwenden wollen, warum dann nicht auch die korrekte Rechtschreibung statt der angezeigten. Natürlich sind „“ im Code leichter handhabbar als "", allerdings lassen sich letztere auch wesentlich schneller und einfacher eintippen. :Ich habe mal wie in der anderen Diskussion die Liste nach unten verlegt. Die wird noch länger und so muss man dann nicht immer drüber scrollen, um zur Diskussion zu kommen. :Bin schon gespannt, was Fizzbin-Junkie noch aus den Schätzen seiner ZDF-Mitschnitte ausgräbt. :) Danke übrigens für diese Mühe!-- 15:37, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Mehr als eine handvoll ZDF-Aufnahmen sind von damals leider nicht übrig geblieben. Hatte immer wieder neu aufgenommen: erst ZDF, dann mit Sat.1 überspielt und zuletzt bei DF1/Premiere World SF der science fiction kanal bzw. SCI-FANTASY (da diese ohne Logo und Werbeunterbrechung sendeten und die Credits vollständig ließen). Von den letzten beiden ist das Gros der Aufnahmen (die identisch mit den Sat.1-Credits sein dürften). --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:11, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ich würde das nur bei den Titeln machen, bei denen das gramatikalisch wichtig wäre. So würde ich sämtliche Titel mit zusätzlichen Anführungszeichen, wo sie gramatikalisch unnötig sind (bei den ENT-Folgen, DS9-Babel und Nemesis) nicht bearbeiten. Bei Déjà Vu können wir uns prügeln. Rechtschreibtechnisch sollten wir nur das "Vu" klein schreiben, canonisch müssten wir die Akzente raus nehmen, das entstellt den Titel aber. (Das Wort "Deja" ohne Akzente gibt es im Französischen nicht, sondern nur im Spanischen, was den Titel zweisprachig und außerdem etwas kommisch macht: Deja vu -> Spanisch "Blätter", Französisch "gesehen") -- 20:17, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Gerne, das mit den Anführungszeichen ganz außen am Titel, wie Phoenixclaw anspricht, sollten wir bleiben lassen. :Bei Deja vu gebe ich dir teilweise recht, wir sollten vu klein schreiben. Ob es den Titel entstellt, hat uns jedoch an anderer Stelle auch nicht gejuckt. DIE ICONIA SONDEN - Wer sind die Iconia und wen sonden sie? Wurdest du auch gesondet? Ja, sie sondeten mich heftig last night. Und wer hat auf der Suche nach der Episode schon mal diese 6 Buchstaben mit den korrekten Akzenten eingetippt ;) :Deja vu -> Spanisch "Blätter" - Wo hast du das denn her? -- 21:04, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Bin darauf gestoßen, als ich nach einer Übersetzung für "Deja" ohne Anführungszeichen gesucht habe. Muss nicht 100% stimmen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, das mit den Iconia Sonden hab ich nicht gerafft. Es handelt sich schließlich um iconianische Sonden, die vom Planeten Iconia stammen. Also... ich begreif dein Problem nicht... P.S: Weiterer Punkt: Können wir Renaissance Mensch zusammenschreiben? Das Deppenleerzeichen verzerrt den Sinn des Titels. -- 09:50, 3. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::OK, das mit den Iconia-Sonden warn bisschen blöd. Es geht eben genau um das Leerzeichen. Nach Iconia könnte man das Verb sonden erwarten (das es ja nicht gibt). Daher entstellt für mich das Leerzeichen den Titel. Trotzdem dieses falsche Leerzeichen den Titel entstellt, haben wir ihn aufgrund der Einblendung so übernommen. Ich wollte damit andeuten, dass wir titelentstellende Fehler übernommen haben, wenn wir sie irgendwie dokumentiert vorliegen haben. ::Die Diskussion um den zu benutzenden Titel zu Renaissance Mensch sollten wir auf der Diskussion:Renaissance Mensch führen. -- 11:05, 3. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Also Zusammenfassung (korrigier mich, wenn dir noch etwas einfällt): Titel, die umgebaut werden: Nocheinmal Q, Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“, Planet Angel One, Hotel Royale, Der Barzanhandel, Der Fall „Dax“, Zeitschiff „Relativity“, Die Verdopplung, Die Omega Direktive, Iconia-Sonden. Ok? Nicht ok? Beanstandungen? etc.? -- 13:07, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Nocheinmal Q, Die Verdopplung, Der Barzanhandel müssen verschoben werden. ::Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“, Der Fall „Dax“, Zeitschiff „Relativity“: Hier brauchen wir noch einen Konsens, welche Anführungszeichen wir im Titel setzen wollen. ::Planet Angel One: Hier könnte Fizzbin-Junkie bitte nochmal sagen, welches die älteste Variante ist. ::Hotel Royale: Die Anzeige am Ende passt ja nicht zum Titel am Anfang?! Fizzbin-Junkie? Wasn da los? ::Die Omega Direktive, Iconia-Sonden: Liegt ja schon an der richtigen Stelle. ::Soweit mein Senf dazu. -- 14:48, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Also sind Nocheinmal Q, Die Verdopplung und Der Barzanhandel schon mal sicher. Gut. Tja, und der Rest... Fizzbin-Junkie, wir bräuchten 'ne Rückmeldung. Hoffentlich gehst du bald wieder online :) -- 18:29, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Ich habe gerade die andere Diskussion zu Die oberste Direktive gesehen und muss eins sagen: Ihr habt euch mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Ich dachte es geht hier darum falsch geschriebene Titel zu korrigieren und nicht richtig geschriebene Titel zu verunglipfen. Ich brauch eine Rückmeldung. -- 16:11, 9. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Der Admin bravomike hatte dies in der alten, ausschlaggebenden Diskussion Forum:Welche Version eines Episodentitels ist gültig? - die man sich, wenn sie auch recht langwierig geraten ist, unbedingt durchlesen sollte, da dort die Argumente zu finden sind, die zu dieser Kompromisslösung führten - mal so auf den Punkt gebracht: Wir kompilieren Fakten, aber wir schaffen sie nicht selbst!. Es steht natürlich jedem frei, diese Vorgehensweise im Rahmen einer Grunddebatte wieder neu aufleben zu lassen - wobei jedem klar sein sollte, dass die Verschiebung dieser Artikel immer auch einen sehr großen Arbeitsaufwand bedeutet. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:22, 9. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Nein danke, das Fass mach ich nicht auf. Aber wir sollten auf die Schreibgewohnheiten der Leute schauen. Niemand schreibt einen falsch geschriebenen Titel. Ich persönlich hab z.B. schon Probleme wegen dieses dämlichen "Nocheinmal Q". Ich schreib es halt richtig, sprich auseinander, wodurch ich plötzlich etwas falschgeschriebenes vor mir stehen habe. Das selbe bei der obersten Direktive. Wenn ihr die verschiebt, werdet ihr bei eurer schönen Episodenliste das nächste Mal einen schön öffentlichen Rechtschreibfehler sehen. Mir persönlich geht es um die Änderung in Einzelfällen. Wo ist es sinnvoll auf die Schreibweise in der Serie zurück zu greifen, wo ist es schwachsinnig? Das muss jedes Mal neu diskutiert werden und bei allem Respekt, aber an einigen Stellen ist es auch unnötig. Ginge das alles leichter und ohne das ganze Klingbimm (so wie du es dir erhofft hattest) wäre wenigstens die Episode, weswegen das alles hier aufgezogen wurde (eben Nocheinmal Q), schon lange verschoben. Wirklich, bei allem Respekt für MA und die Admins, aber ich sehe hier ein typisches, bürokratisches Problem, welches durch eine zusätzliche technische Schwierigkeit noch weiter verlangsam wird. -- 22:05, 9. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::@PhoenixClaw: Du sagst Mir persönlich geht es um die Änderung in Einzelfällen.?... Das muss jedes Mal neu diskutiert werden .... ::Genau das sollte eigentlich mit den geltenden globalen Richtlinien verhindert werden. Sonst gibt womöglich Diskussionen, warum wird ein Titel korrigiert, ein anderer nicht? Wann wiegt ein Fehler schwerer wann nicht, usw. ::Nocheinmal Q kann doch auch verschoben werden, dazu bedarf es gar keiner weiterer Diskussion. Ich sehe hier überhaupt keine Schwierigkeit. (Rechtschreib-)fehler (die wir ja nicht verbrochen haben) finden sich bereits auch an anderen Stellen der Episodenlisten. ::Du sagst, du möchtest gerne "Nocheinmal Q" richtig schreiben, weil der aktuelle Titel es falsch ist. Dasselbe schreibt man Übrigens auch zusammen. -- 09:19, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Dann machen wir doch das schon mal, damit wenigstens eine Sache vom Tisch ist. P.S: Hotel Royale hat sich erledigt. In der Episode sieht man den Buchtitel, auf dem das alles basiert. Somit stimmt das. P.P.S: Trotzdem sollten wir uns mal darüber unterhalten wann so etwas sinnvoll ist. Aus richtiggeschriebenen Titel falsch geschriebene zu machen, nur weil jemand bei der Synchro was verbockt hat, finde ich persönlich nämlich etwas kleinkariert und typisch deutsch. -- 18:31, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::Leute, wenn ihr euch nicht einigen könnt habe ich hier einen Kompromis: Ich kann die Wiki-Community der deutschen Sprache einschalten. Das sind allerdings die vollen Grammatiknazis, aber sie durchkämmen jeden Titel nach Rechtschreibfehlern, da sie falsch geschriebene Titel bei der Google-Suche und Leute, die das falsch aufschnappen, verhindern wollen. 84.159.72.66 18:51, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Oh nein! Nicht die spanische Inquisition! Die sind die Pest am A*sch! Die suchen JEDEN Rechtschreibfehler! Ich musste mich schon mal mit denen auseinander setzen, weil ich in einem Titel ein "R" vergessen habe. Und danach hat mich einer wegen fehlenden Komma genervt! Lass das! Bitte! -- 18:54, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Also die Wortwahl und der Ausdruck der IP lassen schon klare Rückschlüsse auf die Qualität der Beiträge zu. So etwas haben wir nie gebraucht und werden es auch nicht brauchen. Von meiner Seite: Nein danke. -- 19:26, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Zwar diesmal kein Problem wegen der Titelkarte, aber noch ein Artikel der verschoben werden müsste: Im Augenblick ist ein Meta-Artikel der gleichnamige In-Universe-Artikel liegt unter Der große Abschied (Holoroman) mit Klammerzusatz. Nach dem POV müsste es andersrum sein. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:22, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::stimmt. das müsste verschoben werden. Wann solls denn los gehen? -- 18:10, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Wie siehst jetzt eigentlich aus? Welche Artikel verschieben wir, welche lassen wir? Welche Schreibfehler hauen wir raus? Welche müssen wir drinnen lassen? Was sind die Authentitätsquellen? Titeleinblendung, DVD-Menü (als Zusatz)? Ich will das Thema vom Tisch haben, ehe es, wie so vieles, komplett versandet. -- 18:21, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::@Tribble-Freund/shisma: Ist das der Grund, warum in der MA/en so gut wie alle Episodenartikel nun den Zusatz (episode) haben? Zumindest ist mir das bei TNG aufgefallen, da ich die Episodenauflistungen der ersten paar Staffeln entsprechend anpassen musste. Falls ja, sollte man überlegen ob wir das generell auch so machen, also hinter jedem Episodentitel ein (Episode) anfügen. / @Phoenixclaw: Seh ich auch so, wir sollten das nun zügig zu einem Ende bringen. Die wesentlichen Punkte scheinen ja geklärt zu sein. Wir sollten das aber auch in der Hauptdiskussion festhalten, wir diskutieren ja schon auf mindestens drei verschiedenen Diskussionsseiten... Werde mich noch heute Abend an einer kompletten Tabelle ALLER Episodentitel setzen, die sich dann unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:Episodentitel/Tabelle finden lässt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:02, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::: @Tribble-Freund/shisma: Ist das der Grund, warum in der MA/en so gut wie alle Episodenartikel nun den Zusatz (episode) haben? :::Nein, sie hatten seinerzeit Probleme mit ihrer in langen Artikeln. Wir hatten dieses Problem damals noch nicht und wir werden es scheinbar auch nicht haben weil es zwischenzeitlich technische Fortschritte gab. Wir haben uns damals dagegen entschieden und ich bin auch noch immer dagegen -- 19:11, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::: Werde mich noch heute Abend an einer kompletten Tabelle ALLER Episodentitel setzen, die sich dann unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:Episodentitel/Tabelle finden lässt. :::Ich weis ja nicht wozu du sie brauchst aber so etwas existiert hier bereits. Oder geht es dir nur um die verschobenen Titel?-- 19:14, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::@shisma: Danke für die Info bzgl. (Episode). Ist mir auch lieber so. / Was die Tabelle angeht: so wollte ich anhand der definierten Vorgehensweise zur Titelbestimmung (älteste Titeleinblendung -> falls Rechtschreibfehler: Hilfstitel 1, falls keine weitere Einblendung Hilfstitel 2) einen Überblick über alle Episoden und Serien haben. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:04, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::verstehe -- 20:10, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Kleine Sache vorweg: Bitte, lass das mit den Teilen so sein wie es jetzt ist! Das System funktioniert! Ansonsten lass ich wirklich dich die Episodenlisten machen! -- 20:52, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Sieht in meinen Augen auf seltsam aus: z.B. Talos IV -- Tabu -- Teil 1 Das zerrt den irgwie Titel auseinander. 84.159.79.118 20:56, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ähm... ja... ok. Mir persönlich ging es zwar eigentlich um eine andere Sache aber... ok. Stimmt. In diesem Fall sieht das wirklich etwas... ja... -- 20:59, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::@Phoenixclaw: Ich verstehe deine Bedenken durchaus. Wie wir das mit den Mehrteilern regeln, ist letztlich aber wohl eine Mehrheitsentscheidung und die tendiert derzeit zu "Trennstrich Teil 1" (Forum:Titel_bei_Mehrteilern). Lass uns erst mal mit der Tabelle einen Überblick schaffen, vielleicht ergeben sich ja dadurch neue Ideen. / P.S.: mache morgen spätnachmittag mit TNG/DS9/VOY u. ENT weiter. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:44, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Junge, du schießt bei 90% der vorgeschlagenen Änderungen weit über das Ziel hinaus. Ich werde dir zur Not die Weiterleitungen erstellen, aber lass den Unsinn mit deinen geliebten Bindestrichen. Besonders bei den Filmen (especialle den neuen) ist das mehr als unnötig... 84.159.81.225 22:26, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :: Also die Wortwahl und der Ausdruck der IP lassen schon klare Rückschlüsse auf die Qualität der Beiträge zu. So etwas haben wir nie gebraucht und werden es auch nicht brauchen. Von meiner Seite: Nein danke. --Fizzbin-Junkie 05:33, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Unterpunkt Anführungszeichen :::ich möchte unterscheiden zwischen dem Titel und dem Typografischen Stil in dem er geschrieben ist. Zum Beispiel sind Episodentitel in TNG alle großgeschrieben. DER RECHTMÄSSIGE ERBE zum Beispiel. Vermutlich hat die verwendete Schriftart kein Großes SZ bzw. die Existenz eines solchen ist vielen ohnehin unbekannt. Daher hat es sich etabliert im Versalsatz das ß durch SS zu ersetzen. Trotzdem führen wir den Artikel unter Der rechtmäßige Erbe: wir haben Text an unseren Stil angepasst. Die Großschreibung entfernt und das SS gegen ein ß getauscht. :::genauso verhält es sich meiner Meinung nach mit dem Anführungszeichen. Das im deutschen Sprachraum unter Buchdruckern etablierte „“ wurde im 19. Jahrhundert durch das "" verdrängt, welches eigentlich eine andere Bedeutung hat, aber, im Gegensatz zu „“ auf dem Typewriter verfügbar war. :::Am Ende ist es eine Stilfrage welches der zur Verfügung stehenden Zeichen man nutzt. Hauptsache man ist konsistent. Ich Persönlich bevorzuge »«. Wenn in Episoden " Anführungszeichen verwendet werden, dann möglicherweise "" weil kein anderes zur Verfügung steht, die Übersetzer sich nicht um typografische Schönheit kümmern oder weil es eben ihr Stil ist, diese Variante zu benutzen. :::Wir wissen es nicht, aber wir sollten den Stil dem unseren anpassen. -- 18:45, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ich persönlich bin für "", aus folgenden Gründen: # Sie heben sich von den Anführungszeichen ab, in denen die Episodentitel stehen. # Sie lassen sich leichter eintippen. # Sie sind diejenigen Anführungszeichen, die auch für die Titelkarte verwendet wurden. # Richtiger wären „“, dieses Argument steht für uns bei der Wahl der Titel jedoch nicht an vorderer Stelle, man bedenke all die Deppenleerzeichen in den Titel. Tjoar. Und ihr? -- 18:51, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) : Sie heben sich von den Anführungszeichen ab, in denen die Episodentitel stehen. Wo stehen die in Anführungszeichen? Sie lassen sich leichter eintippen. Das stimmt natürlich, wir könnten auch die Artikel mit "" speichern und „“ über einbinden. sind die Anführungszeichen ohnehin egal. Finde ich eigentlich keine schlechte Idee-- 19:13, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Prima. Machen wirs so? -- 09:10, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Bin dafür (Einbindung über ). --Fizzbin-Junkie 11:03, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Liste der Episoden TNG *Nocheinmal Q zu Noch einmal Q (Titelkarte) - Ältere Titelkarte aufgetaucht, Diskussion: Diskussion:Nocheinmal_Q#Deutscher_Titel *Déjà Vu zu Deja Vu oder Deja vu (Titelkarte) - Das Phänomen schreibt sich zwar Déjà-vu mit Akzenten (und Bindestrich), der Episodentitel aber offenbar ohne. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht ganz, wieso wir vu groß schreiben. *Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“ zu Der Fall "Utopia Planitia" (Titelkarte) - Falsche Anführungszeichen *Planet Angel One zu Angel One, Diskussion: Diskussion:Planet Angel One#Episodentitel (?) *Hotel Royale zu Hotel Royal, Diskussion: Diskussion:Hotel Royale (Episode)#Episodentitel (geklärt) *Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“ zu Der Fall "Utopia Planitia", hier wegen der angezeigten Art der Anführungszeichen *Ein mißglücktes Manöver zu Ein missglücktes Manöver (das vllt nur wegen der Großschreibung, nach heutiger Rechtschreibung jedoch richtig) *Der Barzanhandel nach Der Bazanhandel (älteste Titeleinblendung, die wir haben) *Die oberste Direktive zu Die oberste Direktrive, Diskussion: Diskussion:Die_oberste_Direktive#Falsch_geschriebener_Titel *Der große Abschied zu Der große Abschied (Episode) um Platz zu machen für Der große Abschied (Holoroman) DS9 *Der Fall „Dax“ zu Der Fall "Dax" (Titelkarte) - Falsche Anführungszeichen * oder "Babel" - Anführungszeichen? Das liegt natürlich daran, dass die Synchro den OT verwenden konnte. Wie gehen wir damit um? VOY *Zeitschiff „Relativity“ zu Zeitschiff "Relativity" (Titelkarte) - Falsche Anführungszeichen *Die Verdopplung nach Die Verdoppelung, Diskussion: Diskussion:Die Verdopplung#Episodentitel. *Bewußtseinsverlust nach Bewusstseinsverlust * oder "Nemesis" *Die Omega Direktive nach Die Omega-Direktive (verschoben) * nach Renaissancemensch, Titelkarte *Friendship One oder Friendschip One? In Diskussion ENT und werden in Anführungszeichen eingeblendet. (geklärt)